


she will be loved

by sujiverse



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: F/F, for fellow yeelkie warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujiverse/pseuds/sujiverse
Summary: how god made elkie the most perfect human being alive yet still give her obstacle after obstacle to overcome is a mystery to yeeun





	she will be loved

yeeun is drained, for the lack of a better word.

  
she thinks of what she's done the past month-- black dress promotions, going on a bunch of variety shows, performing at festival after festival, doing live radios... she's exhausted.

  
but the day is over, and she gets to retreat to the safety of their car, where there are no lights, no cameras, no fans to watch their every move. don't get her wrong, she adores her fans, but everyone needs a little breathing space every now and then right?

  
it's her turn to sit at the back of the car and she hits her head rather unceremoniously on the way in, letting out a yelp. the person behind her giggles, and she turns to frown at her.

  
it's elkie, who takes the seat right next to her with a little smile.

  
she rubs her head, staring at the girl. she's pretty today, with her pink leather jacket, white graphic tee and denim jeans. no one could take their eyes off her when they walked into music bank just this morning. it suits her. yeeun doesn't think she can ever pull anything off that well.

  
(then again, yeeun always finds elkie pretty, no matter what day it is.)

  
"medicine for the bump on your head," elkie says, fishing something out of her bag. it's a lozenge, given out of concern for her deteriorating throat more than anything. she didn't think anyone would notice it, but her voice nearly cracked on stage. apparently elkie did.

  
she accepts it gratefully, thanking and flashing her a smile. but elkie doesn't see it, already on her phone sending a mandatory end-of-day text to her parents in a language yeeun so desperately wishes to understand.

  
(when sorn found out yeeun was trying to learn cantonese after their high heels promotions, she was curious as to why yeeun never had the same zealousness to learn thai. it was obvious though, after a while. sorn never faults her for it, just mercilessly teases her when she gets any chance to.)

  
yeeun is drained, and rightfully so. but this gorgeous girl in front of her woke up an hour earlier this morning to work out and is just going to get an hour of sleep tonight because of some stupid drama whose producers won't give her more than 3 minutes of screen time per episode. and she's still, in her own way, taking care of yeeun as well.

  
(myungha doesn't deserve mongmong. nobody does. she's too good for the world, yeeun thinks.)

  
((she's not actually talking about mongmong.))

  
she realises she hasn't stopped staring at elkie for a few minutes straight. the car starts its journey and yet still, the girl is reading the script for the upcoming filming, scrunching her eyebrows at some unfamiliar words. yeeun sees the hint of eyebags forming under her eyes, watches as elkie rubs her eyes tiredly and realises she hasn't heard her laughter for a few hours now. her heart drops. she can't remember the last time she made elkie laugh.

  
"yeeun-ah, what does this word mean?"

  
she snaps out of her reverie.

  
"oh," yeeun sits up, leaning into elkie's space. "its just an fancy phrase that means to walk away. myungha is walking away from you in this scene."

  
"seems like all i ever do in this drama is watch him walk away from me," elkie laughs, but it doesn't reach her eyes. it bothers the hell out of yeeun.

 

"screw myungha," yeeun takes her hand in the spur of the moment. "i'll be your love interest."

  
elkie honest-to-god giggles, burying her face in the script while cringing, and yeeun feels relieved above anything else. this is the sound she's used to. she almost doesn't notice how elkie's smaller fingers lace around hers tightly.

  
they sit in silence for a while as elkie goes through the script.

  
"you know, i knew i was going to have a small role, but i didn't think i would get this attached to a character," elkie says earnestly. "mongmong is... special. and complex, and not just a love interest for myungha. or at least, that's how i feel. not that the producers or the public care. if it was a more popular girl group member in my position..."

  
she doesn't finish her sentence, but yeeun know what she's going to say anyway. it's a weak smile now, and yeeun feels her chest tighten up. she hates how elkie hides everything behind that little smile of hers. but as much as yeeun hates seeing elkie sad, she hates it even more that she's right.

 

(it's been 3 years since their debut, and yet they are still swimming in obscurity. how god made elkie the most perfect human being alive yet still give her obstacle after obstacle to overcome is a mystery to yeeun. the universe can get pretty unfair sometimes.)

  
yeeun contemplates elkie's words again, and chooses her response carefully. she watches her own thumb run over elkie's knuckles.

  
"you don't have to think like that. we are-we're enough. and we'll get there, someday. we will."

  
elkie doesn't look up, too afriad that tears would fall if she did. "we're enough," yeeun says it again with more confidence. the car suddenly stops at the red light, and they hear seunghee groan in pain as she hits her head on the car door while sleeping.

  
elkie almost lets out the guttural laugh at the back of her throat, and yeeun clamps her unused hand onto her mouth quickly. seungyeon and sorn are sound asleep and she's sure they wouldn't be too thrilled to be woken up.

  
yeeun scrunches her face up trying to hold in her laughter, and elkie throws her head back. so much for an emotional moment between them.

  
"we're enough," elkie repeats it back to her, after the laughter has died down. she keeps the script in her bag, and places her head on yeeun's shoulder. "thank you, i don't say it much but i think i have to start saying it more. or else i'll tear up every time i say it."

  
yeeun recalls elkie expressing her appreciation for seunghee on the show and then actually tearing from it. "hah, that was funny. the bgm that came up? iconic."

  
elkie turns her head to bite her shoulder lightly. "is that all you have to say? i was trying to be nice."

  
"of course not," yeeun has to stop her voice from shaking. "you looked pretty today. like really pretty... today."

  
(elkie being in her proximity really does so much to her. she's actually thankful they don't have many photoshoots together.)

  
"liar! sorn says you find me pretty everyday."

  
yeeun hears the smirk in her voice. her eyes widen at the accusation and restrains herself from getting up and confronting sorn.

  
play it cool, girl. play it cool.

  
"might have said it, once or twice," yeeun hastily adds, "in passing!"

  
"liar! you meant it," elkie giggles again, sitting up and looking at her, and yeeun thinks she might be in heaven.

  
elkie pokes her cheek, and yeeun pouts. its her defense mechanism kicking in. she can't do anything. she's too weak against elkie. nope. nothing at all.

  
"cute," elkie pokes her cheek again. "jang yeeun. you're cute. and smart. and funny. and really talented. you're cool when you rap. you're a really good person."

  
(yeeun nearly melts.)

  
"um, what's with the sudden confession?" yeeun looks to their still-interlinked hands.

  
"nothing. felt like you needed to hear it," elkie leans back onto her seat with a goofy smile plastered on her face. "in case going viral hasn't already made you notice that."

  
"i can't stand you," yeeun leans back into her own seat as well. she feels herself drifting into sleep, and sees that elkie is dozing off as well. its a long car ride ahead after all, some sleep would be good.

  
featherlight touches on the back of her hand nearly jolt her awake, but she stays still for the sake of the person holding her hand.

  
it doesn't take her long to realise that it's elkie who's tracing words on the back of her hand. chinese words, in fact. yeeun's learnt enough in the past two years to know that whatever elkie is tracing means "i love you".

  
she traces it back, her well-trained brain from memorising rap verses suddenly kicking in chinese to write out exactly what her heart has been dying to say the past two years.

  
_chong ting yan, i love you._

  
she feels warmth, and then elkie, snuggling into her. opening her eyes, she feels her heartbeat racing as elkie raises their joint hands to her lips and places the gentlest of kisses on her knuckles.

  
(she may or may not have burst into flames right there and then.)

  
((also, really soft lips.))

  
(((she's enough. clc is enough. they're more than enough.)))  
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> we're perpetually in a yeelkie drought. i needed this. thanks for reading!


End file.
